New Responders
“My name is Maria Chavez, and I am about to die. The Scorched have overrun our defenses. They're coming for us all. If you find this, please listen carefully. We were called the Responders. After the bombs fell, we tried to help people. Maybe I can still help you. The terminal nearby... if it's still there, use it. Learn about the inoculation project. It might just save your life. Shit... they're here. I'm out of time. Read the terminal. Learn about the Scorched. Remember us. And... good luck.” -Maria Chavez Formation The New Responders formed as a response from Connor Johns and a small group of fellow soldiers to the discoveries made post-Reclamation Day. The location of a series of holotapes from the original Responders that detailed the hopes, dreams, struggles, fears, and ultimately extinction of this group prompted Johns to take what knowledge had been left behind and re-establish a means for humanity to thrive once more. Recognizing the need for individuals to support one another, the formation of the New Responders was done with the intention of providing support to those who needed it while addressing the complications that arose from the original Responders. "Strength Through Diplomacy" Despite the perception of a police force from many, the New Responders believe in offering assistance, aide, and security for others. Sometimes this is from a direct request, and others, because of a situational circumstance that involves their presence (the Battle of Big Bend, for example). This is seen through their active involvement in attempting to rebuild and secure Morgantown and the Forest as sanctuaries for those willing to work harmoniously with others while simultaneously providing support as it can be provided throughout the rest of Appalachia. The balance of talent, training, skills, and firepower make the New Responders a different breed than their predecessors. Commander Johns and the rest of the New Responders hold to a core belief of Strength Through Diplomacy, Diplomacy Through Strength. Rather than succumbing to isolationism (a problem of the old guard), the New Responders have active, companionable connections to others and see these bonds as an indication that there is hope for humanity to thrive once more. Structure The New Responders currently have four notable ‘units’ or command groupings. Given the military background of Johns, there is a distinct presence of that influence, from small details such as rank to larger ones, such as tactical planning. Responders are responsible for walking local patrols to assist where needed, or to clean out pockets of Scorched, ghouls, or various pests of the Wasteland. These individuals are adept at not only survival skills, but also instructing others on how best to manage resources in the new world. Recon is responsible for not only mapping locations, but also for identifying points of interest, scavenging, and maintaining communications across Appalachia. They are survival experts and are capable of disappearing for weeks on end, then reappearing with fresh intelligence, supplies, and scavenged tech. Firebreathers are responsible for the heavy firepower and advanced combat tactics. They understand that they are first to the front and will hold the line (at the risk to their own lives) to see everyone else safely away. Medics are responsible for being not only competent in their triage skills and combat medicine, but also research and development to further support the health and well-being of others. They are expected to be able to serve with any of the other three units at any time, and maintain the ability to be a combat asset as needed. Category:New Responders